Lim Youngmin
|birthday = December 25, 1995 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = O |height = 181cm |weight = 66kg }}Lim Youngmin (임영민) is currently an idol under Brand New Music. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. However, he ranked #15 the finale being eliminated and unable to debut with Wanna One. Career & History In 2017, after Produce 101, Youngmin debuted as a member of the duo MXM with Produce 101 and Brand New Music trainee Kim Donghyun. In 2018 he also debuted as a member of the project group YDPP with Kim Donghyun, Jung Sewoon, and Lee Gwanghyun. Youngmin was confirmed as a member of Brand New Music's new boy group "AB6IX" along with fellow Produce 101 trainees, Kim Donghyun, Park Woojin, and Lee Daehwi. They are set to debut May 22, 2019. Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) * "Open Up" (2017) * "Super Hot" (2017) AB6IX Albums * B:COMPLETE (2019) * 6IXENSE (2019) * 5NALLY (2020) Singles * "Breathe" (2019) * "Blind For Love" (2019) MXM Albums * Unmix (2017) * Match Up (2018) * Rematch (2018) * More Than Ever (2018) Singles * "Good Day" (2017) * "I'm The One" (2017) * "Diamond Girl" (2018) * "Gone Cold" (2018) * "Love Me Now" (2018) * "YA YA YA" (2018) * "Checkmate" (2018) * "One More" - YDPP * "Love It Live It" (2018) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * It's Me (Pick Me) (2017) AB6IX * Hollywood (2019) * Breathe (2019) * Blind For Love (2019) * MELTING (2019) MXM * I'm the One (2017) * Save The Rest (2017) * Baby Can I (2017) * Diamond Girl (2018) * Gone Cold (2018) * YA YA YA (2018) ** YA YA YA Performance Ver. (2018) * Checkmate (2018) ** Checkmate Performance Ver. (2018) * Knock Knock (2018) ** Knock Knock Performance Ver. (2018) YDPP * Love It Live It (2018) Television * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) Gallery Promotional Lim Youngmin Unmix.png|''Unmix'' (1) Lim Youngmin Unmix Promo 2.jpg|''Unmix'' (2) Lim Youngmin Matchup.jpg|''Match Up'' Lim Youngmin Rematch Teaser 1.jpg|''Rematch'' (1) Lim Youngmin Rematch.jpg|''Rematch'' (2) Lim Youngmin Love It.jpg|"Love It Live It" Lim Youngmin More Than Ever Promo 1.png|More Than Ever (1) Lim Youngmin More Than Ever Promo 2.png|More Than Ever (2) Lim Youngmin More Than Ever Promo 3.png|More Than Ever (3) Lim Youngmin More Than Ever Promo 4.png|More Than Ever (4) Lim Youngmin One More Promo 1.jpg|"One More" (1) Lim Youngmin One More Promo 2.jpg|"One More" (2) Lim Youngmin The Absolute Beginning Promo 1.jpg|''The Absolute Beginning'' (1) Lim Youngmin The Absolute Beginning Promo 2.jpg|''The Absolute Beginning'' (2) Lim Youngmin BECOMPLETE Promo 1.jpeg|''B:COMPLETE'' (1) Lim Youngmin BECOMPLETE Promo 2.jpg|''B:COMPLETE'' (2) Lim Youngmin BECOMPLETE Promo 3.jpg|''B:COMPLETE'' (3) Lim Youngmin 6IXENSE Promo 1.png|''6IXSENSE'' (1) Lim Youngmin 6IXENSE Promo 2.jpg|''6IXSENSE'' (2) Lim Youngmin 6IXENSE Promo 3.jpg|''6IXSENSE'' (3) Lim Youngmin 6IXENSE Promo 4.jpg|''6IXSENSE'' (4) Lim Youngmin 5NALLY Promo 2.jpeg|''5NALLY'' (1) Lim Youngmin 5NALLY Promo 3.jpeg|''5NALLY'' (2) Produce 101 Lim Youngmin Produce 101.jpg Lim Youngmin Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Lim Youngmin Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Lim Youngmin Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Lim Youngmin Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Lim Youngmin Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Lim Youngmin Produce 101 Promotional 6.jpg Lim Youngmin Produce 101 Promotional 7.jpg Lim Youngmin Produce 101 Promotional 8.jpg Lim Youngmin Produce 101 Promotional 9.jpg Videos PRODUCE 101 season2 브랜뉴ㅣ임영민ㅣ귀여운 알파카 @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ임영민 (브랜뉴뮤직) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ임영민 (브랜뉴뮤직) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ임영민(브랜뉴뮤직) vs 김동현(브랜뉴뮤직) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 풀버전 브랜뉴뮤직 임영민, 이대휘, 박우진, 김동현 ♬HOLLYWOOD @기획사별 퍼포먼스 170414 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ임영민 - 인피니트 ♬내꺼하자 2조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|Be Mine Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ임영민 - 지코 ♬Boys And Girls @랩 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|Boys And Girls Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ임영민 - Knock ♬열어줘 @콘셉트 평가 170602 EP.9|Open Up Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 최종희 Super Hot Final 데뷔 평가 무대 170616 EP.11|Super Hot Performance Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:YDPP Category:MXM Category:AB6IX